Snowball Fight
by RodentFace
Summary: Lily has no one to go to Hogsmeade with.  That is, until a certain messy haired boy with an invisibiliy cloak challenges her to a snowball fight.  Very fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So here's the deal, I was writing this big huge Lily/James fanfiction explaining how they became friends and then how they started dating. Well, I got tired of writing the entire story; I lost the muse and once the muse is lost, it's very difficult to regain. Maybe, someday (if I get the muse back) I'll finish it. That time, however, is not now. Despite this, I really wanted to publish this little part right here that you're about to read! So, I just wrote this scene! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, this would be in the books. If you read the books, you would know that it is not. Therefore, I don't own Harry Potter.

"So, I'll see you at Hogsmeade?" Lily Evans asked her best friend, Alice.

"Uh, no. I'm sorry, I'm spending the day with Frank," Alice said biting her lip nervously.

"Oh, okay, whatever," Lily shrugged and she turned to Mary Macdonald. "So, I guess it's just the two of us. Where do you want to go first?"

"Um, I'm not going to be able to go either. Sirius and I are going to Hogsmeade together. Sorry, Lily," she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"I thought you two broke up," Lily said slightly annoyed at her friends.

"We did. We got back together, though," Mary shrugged.

XXX

"So, are you guys going to Hogsmeade this Saturday?" Lily asked Remus casually.

"Yeah, did you hear about that new joke shop that they're opening up? Zonko's? Well, James, Peter, and I are going to check it out. Sirius has a date," he said before she could ask why he wasn't going.

"I know. He's going with Mary," Lily replied.

"I thought they broke up?"

"They did, but apparently they got back together," she shrugged.

"Ugh! This whole on-again-off-again thing they have can get so annoying!" Remus said exasperated.

"I know what you mean. At least they don't talk about each other non-stop like Alice and Frank do. If I had two friends like that, I think I'd kill myself!" she joked.

"Aww! Don't do that! James wouldn't be able to live without you then he'd do the same thing then!" Remus ginned.

Lily just rolled her eyes.

XXX

"Hey! James! Remus! Peter! Wait up!" Sirius called after the other three Marauders.

The three of them turned around. "Didn't you have a date?" James asked him.

"Mary canceled. She got the bug that was going around," Sirius shrugged.

"Wait, Mary Macdonald?" James asked. "Didn't you to break up?"

"That's what I thought," Peter added.

"We got back together," Sirius replied nonchalantly.

"Aurgh! I'm so sick of this on-again-off-again thing that you two have!" James shouted exasperated.

"Oh, shut up!" Sirius snapped. If he had to put up with James going on about how great Lily was, he could have his one girl problems.

XXX

Alice and Frank walked past Zonko's as they were headed to the Three Broomsticks. On the way, they ran into none other than the Marauders who were headed the opposite direction towards Zonko's joke shop. "Hey, Alice. Frank," Remus said casually as they past.

No one really thought much about this until James stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait, where's Lily?" he asked Alice.

"I don't know," Alice shrugged. She and Frank walked off. The four boys walked off in the opposite direction with James feeling a little odd.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Well, Alice is here with Frank. Mary was going to come with Sirius, but she got sick and cancelled. You don't think that Lily's here all alone, do you?" James asked the other three.

"I don't know, maybe," he shrugged.

"Hmmmm….I'm going to go see where she is," he said. Looking up, he asked sheepishly, "You don't mind, do you? I mean, I know that I made plans with you guys, but…." his voice trailed off.

"Prongs," Sirius said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know where you're going with this. You'd prefer to spend time with Lily than us because either A: you haven't gotten over her despite what you've been telling us for the past year or B: you secretly think that Peter is annoying, but you'd never admit it."

"Hey!" Peter protested.

James grinned. "Something like that."

"Later then. We'll tell you about all of the wonderful things that you missed out on while you were winning your heart's one desire!"

"Thanks!" James called already running off to find Lily.

XXX

Lily crossed her arms across her chest shivering. She was honestly considering just going back to the castle. It was extremely cold, it was snowing, and Hogsmeade just wasn't very much fun when you were going alone.

Just as she was about to turn back, a snowball hit her in the back of the head. She turned around to see who threw it, when another one went flying towards her. She dodged it and realizing who it was, started laughing. Seeing a small pile of snow form itself into a snowball, Lily quickly threw her own snowball at a spot a little higher than the snowball.

"I know it's you, James," she said grinning.

James' head appeared out of thin air. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only person I know who has an invisibility cloak," she said matter-of-factly.

"You never know. I could have been a death eater," he grinned.

"Well, yes, but I'm pretty sure that a death eater wouldn't have challenged me to a snowball fight there's no way he could win," she smiled slyly.

"You wanna bet?" he asked discarding the invisibility cloak.

She threw a snowball that hit him squarely in the chest. "Yes."

"Oh, it's on!" The world's most epic snowball fight then ensued. Not really, but you get the gist.

Lily laughed as she dodged a particularly well-aimed snowball she slid on some ice and fell backward landing in a (really cold) pile of snow.

"Are you okay?" James asked sliding over to her (there was a thick layer of ice under the blanket of snow). Seeing James try to keep his balance only made her laugh harder. He half-kneeled-half fell over in front of her. "Are you okay?" he repeated worried.

"Yeah," Lily said quieter than she meant to. "I'm fine." James took her left hand in his as if to help her up, but seeing his hazel eye full with concern, Lily made a split-second decision. With her free hand, she grabbed his collar and pulled him toward her. Their lips met.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I know it's been forever and I didn't really need to add another chapter, but I felt I should anyway. So just review.

The three Marauders who _hadn't _gone off to pursue the love of their lives' trudged into the Three Broomsticks. All three of them (Sirius especially) were trying extremely hard not to let their bulging sacks of Zonko's products split and/or spill all over the snow where some of the contents may explode/be damaged; all three of them were greatly looking forward to setting their purchases onto a table and drinking large glasses of warm butter-beer. At least, Remus and Peter would be drinking butter-beer while Sirius would most likely flirt with Madam Rosemerta (the young, blond barmaid) or any other attractive female relatively close to their age.

However, Remus stopped them just before they could get half-way through the door. He pointed (with much difficultly; he was still holding his bags of Zonko's products) to a table towards the back. As the bar was very busy (as it always was just before the Christmas holidays) Sirius didn't see who Remus was pointing at and assumed that it was McGonagall or some other teacher in which case they ought to leave so not to let McGonagall see their purchases so she couldn't automatically blame them when they set off fireworks during Transfiguration.

That's when Sirius saw them. James and Lily were sitting at a table; just the two of them. But that's not what caught his attention. Ever sense James had decided that he needed to grow up if he was ever going to get Lily to even like him as a friend, he and Lily had gotten along quite well and it wasn't uncommon for them to get drinks at The Three Broomsticks. No, what caught his eye was that they were holding hands. Lily laughed at something that James said and he looked pleased with himself.

"You know," Sirius said, remembering the pain in his arms. "I think that The Three Broomsticks is a little too crowded. Let's go to the Hog's Head. Aberforth gets a little too bored when we're not around."

"I agree," Remus grinned. So then the three of them trudged across Hogsmeade to The Hog's Head; trying to keep from spilling their purchases.

XXX

Sirius had decided that he should bother Aberforth more than necessary which resulted in the three of them getting kicked out of the bar. Then Peter realized that he'd forgotten his wallet at Zonko's. Then Remus remembered that he needed to mail a letter. After walking all over Hogsmeade and back several times (while still carrying their bulging bags of Zonko's products), the three Marauders finally returned back to Hogwarts. Rather than going straight to dinner, the three of them trudged up to their dorm to dump off their bags. When they got there, they saw James lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his back. He had an odd, dreamy-yet-thoughtful look on his face.

"Prongs, you okay?" Sirius asked.

"Never better," James answered promptly. He sat up, "Men, Peter, I just had my first kiss today," he said.

Remus, seeing the look on Sirius' face, immediately jumped to James' aid. "You mean, your first kiss with Lily, right?" After saying this, Remus saw that Sirius was no longer about to laugh.

"No," James said, not really bothered by the fact that Sirius had started laughing.

"Wow…..wow, Prongs," Sirius gasped. "That was your _first kiss_?"

"Yes," James shrugged. "And it doesn't bother me that I'm seventeen, either because it was with Lily," he said defiantly.

Remus stared at him shrewdly for a moment while Sirius, who realized that it wasn't half as fun to tease someone who wasn't bothered by it, sat next to James and put his arm around him. "I'm so proud of you, James," he wiped away a pretend tear. "So proud," he gasped as he buried his face in James' shoulder to muffle his fake crying.

After a while of this, Remus shrugged and patted James' other shoulder. "I knew it was going to happen, anyway."

Peter was the only one who wasn't happy about this new development. If James was dating someone, would that mean he wouldn't be around as often in which case, it would be just Sirius, Remus, and himself? James had always been the one who was tried to include Peter in conversations. Even when they all first met, Remus had been nice to Peter, but hadn't really paid him much mind, but it was _James _who had brought him into the group. Without James, would the other two still want to be his friends? Peter shook these thoughts out of his head and grinned at James. "That's great!"

XXX

Alice squealed and threw herself at Lily. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

Lily, slightly scared, patted her best friend on the back and looked over Alice's shoulder at Mary. Mary had gotten the bug that was going around and had stayed in bed all day. She'd sat up when Lily told the two of them that she had something important to tell them and simply looked smug when she'd said that she'd spent the better part of the day kissing James Potter.

"What!" Lily snapped at Mary.

"Ohhh, nothing. It's just that….._I_ _was right!_" her eyes lit up in an I-told-you-so sort of way.

"Your point?" Lily asked and Alice _finally _her go. "So you knew that I liked James before I did, but who was the one who spent her afternoon kissing her boyfriend and who spent an entire Saturday sick?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, wait!" she said sharply. "Did you just say boyfriend?"

Lily gave her one of those looks. "What do you think? That I would just kiss some guy and spend a day at Hogsmeade with him then not talk to him ever again? Of course I just said boyfriend!"

This only caused Alice to start squealing again and when she hugged Lily _this time, _she nearly knocked the wind out of her.

XXX

The students at Hogwarts did not see anything odd that night at dinner. Lily, Mary (who was coughing), Alice and her boyfriend, Frank sat with the Marauders which was not at all a strange occurrence anymore. Despite her being sick, Sirius kissed Mary which was not lacking in common sense for him. Lily and James sat next to each other and no one noticed anything out of the ordinary. The students had a perfectly normal before-Christmas feast.

They were, however, in for a strange breakfast the next morning. James and Lily entered the hall holding hands, which did turn a few heads, but overall, didn't shock many.

What _did _catch everyone's attention was what happened just before almost everyone had finished breakfast. "I have a few more things to pack," Lily told everyone. "See you," she was about to stand up, but decided to kiss James goodbye before going.

_This_ caught the school's attention. There was a an explosion of cheering mixed in with gasps and shouts of, "WHAT!" and, "No way!" Sirius and Remus looked smug while Mary, Alice, Frank, and Peter grinned; Peter rather feebly.

All of the Slytherins (except for one) rolled their eyes and grumbled things along the lines of, "Get a room," and, "Why does everyone care so much?" The one Slytherin who _didn't _find this new development annoying or overrated was Severus Snape. He stared at the scene trying to remember how to breath. His throat hurt from trying not to cry. He blinked back the tears that had begun to form and turned back to his breakfast that he realized he didn't want anymore.

The other three houses were filled with only three emotions: delight, shock, and anger. The majority of the school was delighted that Lily and James had _finally _started dating as they were getting impatient. A few students (the slower ones) were just surprised that Lily Evans would _ever_ date James Potter as they remembered her from not even two years ago. There were only a handful of students (all of them girls) who were feeling anger at the moment. These girls had hoped James would eventually forget about Lily and start dating them and were now extremely jealous of Lily.

While the rest of the school was feeling these emotions, Sirius nudged Remus and pointed toward the teacher's table where the teachers were experiencing the same delight as the majority of the school. Flitwick and Hagrid had tears streaming down their faces and Sprout was hugging Slughorn and Madam Pomfrey. Sirius caught Remus' attention just in time for the two of them to see Professor Dumbledore to smile broadly at McGonagall and for her to shoot him a look of deep, utter loathing then fork over five galleons.

Laughing madly, the two Marauders turned to look at their friend who had finally broken apart from Lily.

"Don't you have something better to do!" Lily shouted at the rest of the school as they celebrated, though, she didn't look unpleased. On the contrary, she grinned, kissed James on the cheek and left the Hall, a small spring in her step.

XXX

"Well, Lily," Sirius said, on the train-ride back from Hogwarts to King's Cross Station. "It appears that you _really _like the giant squid."

"Huh?" she looked at him, confused. James (who'd been hand-in-hand with her the entire trip) gave him a strange look.

Sirius grinned, "You _said _that you wouldn't go out with James if you had a choice between him and the giant squid."

Remus rolled his eyes.


End file.
